A Fresh Beginning
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna has met Bill and Eric, she also learns more about the Fae's. Adrianna meets everyone in Bon Temps. This is the second story to A New Person
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Story**  
"Whats up with you and Russell Edgington?" why did Eric Northman want to know about Russell and I? "Why should I tell a dead person my problems?" I was being rude, and they deserved it. "Because Bill and I had problems of our own with Mr. Edgington." Eric said. Bill Compton and Eric Northman helping me with Russell, I rather have humans help but vampires could do better. I hated myself for this. "Ok, here is the story; I ran away from my mom; which is a V addict. I'm tired of her going to Fangtasia at night, and getting her blood sucked. Also the vampires who go and give my mom her "V" told me that Russell runs this business. So that's why I need to kill him or make him stop." I can't believe I told vampires that, they didn't deserve to hear about my fucked up life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: What I am**  
"Adrianna, Russell doesn't run the "V" business; "V" hasn't been really a problem lately. So I think coming to Bon Temps was a waste of time." Bill said in a helpful tone. I was shocked I came here for nothing. Actually I did, I needed help with this faerie shit and shapeshifting shit too. "Actually, Bill I came here for help, and not for my mom; for what I am." I said in a condescending tone. Sookie was sipping her coffee, I knew she thought this was amusing. "What exactly are you?" Eric said. "Can you smell the shapeshifter on me?" I said sarcastically. "Matter in fact, I can; but there is something else?" Eric said. I couldn't tell the vampires what I was, I was "Vampire Crack"; at least I was. "Sookie, do they know about faeries?" I ask her in my head. "Sadly, yes." She told me. I guess I had to tell them, I would I have to make rules. "Bill and Eric, I'm a shapeshifter and faerie.!" I told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Truth about Faeries**  
Eric was laughing, I knew I shouldn't have told them. Bill was just sitting there concentrating. Did Bill know something about faeries? "Bill, you know something ?" I asked him worried. "Yeah, I do. When I told Sookie she was a faerie, I told her that faeries mate with humans and sometimes against their will." Eric stopped laughing, "So faeries are rapist?" I asked worried again. Bill nodded. "Uhhh, goodnight Bill and Eric." I said sickly. I walked out of the kitchen and walked up stairs. I had to get to bed. I walked in the room and shut the door. I felt dizzy, I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. All I could see was a woman trying to help me. Then I woke up to a chandelier above me. I guess it was a dream, a red haired women gave me her hand and pulled me up. "Hi, my name is Ivy and I'm your faerie protecter. I've been watching over you since you were born." I was dreaming, or was I; maybe this was faeland. I had no idea. "My name is Adrianna, but I prefer Adrian." I told her. She was about to say something then everything went black and I heard Sookie's voice. "Adrianna, wake up; I made breakfast" I opened my eyes, Sookie was even beautiful in the morning. "Good Morning, Sookie" I said. "Good Morning, get dressed; I'm going to take you to Merlotte's and get you some clothes if your gonna stay here" she said. I rubbed my eyes and saw the blue flannel shirt and jeans, Sam gave me. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. Sookie was dressed and sipping her coffee, I had bacon, eggs, and toast. I stuffed that down, I had to tell Sookie about my dream. "Sookie, I went to faeland" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Apology**  
"You went to faeland?" Sookie said. Did I sound crazy? "Yes" I said. "Well that's good, we will talk about it later." Sookie said. Did I say something wrong? I put my plate in the sink, "Are you ready to go?" Sookie asked. We walked out of the house, all I could think of was Ivy. I sat down in the yellow car and waited for Sookie to start the car. While I waited I closed my eyes thinking about that dream. I guess I fell asleep, because we were at Merlotte's. I rubbed my eyes and got out. It seemed different to be back at Merlotte's, I didn't even get a chance to go in because of Sam's and I fight. I followed Sookie into the restaurant. It seemed like any type of bar to me. People getting drunk, at 11:30 in the morning. I followed Sookie to the back of the restaurant, "Adrianna, this is Lafayette; he is the cook of Merlotte's" Sookie said in a perky tone. "Hi, Lafayette; it's nice to me you. I said. "Call me, LaLa. Even though I just met you. Bitch" I wasn't even being a bitch. "Adrian, he calls everybody a Bitch; it's fine" she told me and then she started laughing. I followed Sookie to the very back of Merlotte's. She took me into his office, "Adrian, Sam doesn't know you're here. Plus he is coming in here about 2 seconds. I'm gonna leave and let you two make up" she told me. "Damn it! Sookie!" I yelled. "Hey, Sam" I said when he walked in. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Sam said. "Sookie told me that we need to make up. So I'm sorry for reading your mind" I had to fake that apology, I can't stop reading his mind; until Sookie teaches me. "It's ok, just learn to stop please; you really don't need to hear everything. It's bad enough that I have a teenager listening to my thoughts." Sam said. "Really Sam, it's not that bad. The only thing that's really awkward is the sex." I told him in a amused tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: I don't hate Vampires**  
"Are serious, you can hear my thoughts when I have sex?" Sam was embarrassed. I laughed "Yes, it's awkward and funny. You like grunt." I laughed. "Um wow, sorry; that's why Sookie needs to help you.!" Sam said. "So, I think I might need a job here." I told Sam. "How old are you?" "I'm  
15." I told him. "I can let you be a hostess, since Jessica hasn't been at work." he told me, I really need a job so I can pay Sookie for the clothes she going to buy me. "Who's Jessica?" I asked, if I was going to stay here I at least needed to know some people. "She is a 17 year old Vampire." Are you fucking serious, more Vampires?! "Wow, it seems like vampires are all over Bon Temps. I also know you don't like vampires either." I told Sam. "I use to not like them, but Bill saved me, Eric helped me, Jessica doesn't eat my customers. So I have no hate for them." What if Bill, Eric, and Jessica, helped me? Would I like vampires? "Well, I'm gonna meet the rest of Bon Temps; I'll see you later. Also you should have me meet Luna, she sounds pretty epic." I smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: People**  
I walked out to the front of Merlotte's and saw Sookie talking to a cop. He was beautiful just like Sookie, dirty blond hair, a little stubble. I had to find out who he was. I walked to the table, "Hey Sookie, Sam and I made up. Just like you wanted us to." I told her, She nodded. "Adrian, this is my brother Jason Stackhouse." she said. "Hello Jason, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand. I sat next to Sookie and looked around the restaurant, there was a super red haired woman who kind of looked like Ariel, a blond haired woman, and another cop who was half bald. Then there was Lafayette. I got up and talked to him. "Hey Lafayette, whats up?" I was bored. "I'm good, you?" he said. "I'm fine." I said awkwardly. I stood there waiting for somebody to say something. Then the red haired women came up. "Hi, I'm Arlene; I saw that you came in with Sookie." she said. "Yeah, I'm staying with Sookie for awhile plus; you will see me everyday. Because I'm working here" I told Arlene. "Sam hired you, you seem like you're 12 sweetie." she said in her southern voice. Are you serious I said in my head. "I'm 15 actually, plus I need money." I told her. "Adrian, are you ready to go?" Sookie asked. "Yeah" I told her, I wanted to get out of there. "So Arlene seems really great. I also love her her blood hair, it suits her personality." I jokingly told Sookie.


End file.
